


Damaged Memories

by storyofmine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Father-Son Relationship, Hank is a concerned father/partner, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofmine/pseuds/storyofmine
Summary: After Connor tries to arrest an Android on his own, he wakes up with what humans would call amnesia; for an Android it's a damaged memory storage.





	Damaged Memories

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom. I've been obsessed with Detroit: Become Human ever since I started watching my favourite YouTubers playing it and I can't wait to be able to play it myself. Until then, I have to dream about possible stories to survive my game-less time.
> 
> Hank and Connor's relationship in this One Shot is platonically based, meaning I pictured them to have a Father - Son relationship.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I apologise for any mistakes I made.

When Connor opens his eyes, it’s to stare right at the dark, grey clouds in the sky, pouring rain down to the earth’s surface like it was their job to drown everyone living on it.

He registers pain in his head which confuses him more than anything’s ever confused him, seeing as he never felt pain before. Speaking of – how’d he know that what he felt was ‘pain’? Why did he even feel it and why did he think about it? It shouldn’t be a problem for his system to heal small wounds in a matter of a few seconds and if there’d be some bigger damage to his form, CyberLife should be able to fix him and if not fix him – send another RK800 to his case.

It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did right then though. He didn’t want some other Android to take his place in whatever case he was investigating. And for that to be his first thought after waking up on the ground, which he realised just now he was laying on, made his system go into high-speed.

Before he’s able to grasp the meaning of his thoughts, there was someone shouting his name, sounding all worried and almost – panicked?

“Connor!” the voice shouted and Connor turned his head in the direction he thought the shouting came from which resulted in his head pounding mercilessly. He couldn’t see far enough to make out the person running towards him, eyes being to unfocused and only registering the slight dusk floating above the ground where the cold rain came into touch with the warm stones of the parking lot he was laying on. He wouldn’t mind staying there for the rest of his existence right then. His plastic limps felt way too heavy for him to move which was also new to him.

“Damn it, why didn’t you wait, you stupid Android?” There was that voice again. Connor thought it was weird hearing someone shout words with negative meaning in a voice dripping of concern. His system didn’t have an explanation and it made him feel a sick sensation in the part of his body where his stomach should be.

Finally, he could make out a pair of heavy boots heading in his direction and stopping right next to him without Connor being able to see the face of this human. It didn’t take long for the man – Connor was able to analyse the part of the body nearest to him fast enough to be sure it was a man – to kneel down next to him and turn Connor’s head back into its former position but instead of facing the clouds, he saw blue eyes scanning the Android’s face for possible damages. 

“How often do I have to tell you to wait for me instead of just starting to run without warning me? Look at you, Connor. All wet from the rain. There could’ve happened something to you! You knew he was unpredictable and you went anyway and how did it end? He ran away and your clothes are dirty,” the man said and even though the words were reproachful, they made Connor feel calmer which – okay, he didn’t notice the shakiness in the heart of his system before but feeling it ebb away right now was… nice.

Not as nice was seeing the concern deepen in the blue eyes of the older man next to him, the frown getting more prominent and Connor really wanted to change the expression on the man’s face to something happier.

“Connor?” he asked, eyes flying from Connor’s left to his right eye, apparently looking for something but not finding it. “Hey, are you alright? Did something get damaged? Tell me,” he ordered.

Connor did what he could do best – following orders. “It appears that some parts of my hardware have gotten damaged. Trying to restart my system will not fix it which I already calculated. There also seems to be a problem with my memory storage but I cannot figure out how extensive the damage is myself. I do apologise for that. I will sit up now,” Connor explained, words flowing out of his mouth without having the power to control them. His body moved of its own as well, sitting up straight and top half of his body turned towards the man.

Said man frowned at him and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Then, after seemingly thinking about what to say or trying to understand what Connor just said, he opened his mouth to give his reply.

“Wait, did you say you lost parts of your memory?”

Connor shook his head. “No, I said: It appears that some parts of my hardware have-”

But the man interrupted him before he could give his complete answer. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I know what you said but it means that you lost some parts of your memories, am I right? Please tell me I’m wrong.”

“I am very sorry to inform you that it does mean that I lost a big part of the data saved in my memory storage,” Connor clarified and, after seeing the horror written on the man’s face, he adds: “It seems the information about this damage concerns you deeply but I am sure CyberLife will be able to fix this problem if you send me back to get checked.”

Connor would love to analyse this man, finding out what his name was and if it somebody he was working with but all attempts failed. “You seem to be someone I am working with and you know my name. Would you mind telling me your name? I lost the information.”

The man sunk into himself, making his body seem smaller and more fragile. “Hank,” he sighed and let his eyes flicker to the ground next to Connor’s legs. “Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I’m your partner at DCPD and… caretaker you’d say.”

“Caretaker? I am not sure if I understand what that is supposed to mean.”

There was a moment of silence in which neither of them dared to move. 

“It’s okay, you’ll remember after CyberLife looked you over,” Hank told him and added a quiet “Hopefully.” Then he stood up and eyed Connor warily. “Can you stand?”

Connor did a quick scan over his motional functions. “I should be able to use my legs; however, a little help will be necessary. I apologise for being a burden, Lieutenant.”

Hank shook his head. “None of that. Firstly, it’s Hank, also you’d never be a burden. Stop thinking like that. Come on,” the Detective said and put his hand out for Connor to take.

It did take a few minutes for Connor to stand of both legs and then a few for the two of them to find a way to walk while Hank had his arm around Connor’s waist to support him. But they did it eventually. If Hank had to grind his teeth together to keep the worried words in while Connor whimpered in pain, nobody had to know.

\---

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

Hank jumped off the chair he was waiting on for the last three hours while Connor was being checked after hearing his name. His legs protested after standing motionless for so long and his neck did an awful crack but Hank couldn’t care less. He needed to know how his Android was feeling.

The female Android that called his name and worked as a receptionist for CyberLife, watched Hank’s every move while patiently waiting a few feet away from him. Her hands were folded in front of her and between them there was a clipboard. Hank hoped she’d be able to tell him what’s going on.

“That’s me,” he said even though the Android probably knew that already.

“Would you please follow me? I will show you to your RK800.”

“Connor. His name’s Connor,” Hank corrected her firmly. He didn’t like how some people acted like the revolution didn’t take place but what he disliked even more were people who treated his partner – his son – as nothing more than some product. Connor was so much more.

“Of course. I am sorry. I will show you the way to Connor now,” the woman apologised.

Hank put his anger aside and began to follow her through hallway after hallway. Everything looked exactly the same and if Hank were to walk alone through the building, he’d get lost and slowly die out of hunger. He was sure about it. The worried thoughts became louder again and he finally found the courage to ask about Connor’s wellbeing. 

“After finding the damage in his system, we were able to replace the broken parts which means Connor can work again after recharging fully. As to his memory storage I can only tell you that we could not restore every single memory. Some files have been destroyed to no repair,” she explained and Hank’s heart stopped beating for a second.

Connor didn’t remember everything they went through? Did- Did Connor even remember Hank? When Hank found Connor in the parking lot, it didn’t seem like Hank rang a bell in Connor’s system but there was still that slim hope that CyberLife could restore Connor’s memories of Hank.

The woman in front of him seemed to be able to feel the concern and panic radiating off of Hank and continued to say: “However, the biggest and more important memories were restored completely, meaning only unimportant memories are lost.”

A weight, Hank didn’t even know was there, fell off his shoulders. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relieved and the need to see Connor, to wrap his arms around him and hug him like he never hugged anyone before, got even stronger.

After walking through a few other hallways, the woman finally stopped in front of a white door. It looked like every other door on this floor, like every other door in this building but that didn’t even matter right now because the someone behind this white door was way more important to Hank than anyone else behind any other white door in this building.

“Connor is still recharging his energy levels but after that you are free to leave whenever you want,” she said and started to open the door.

Hank’s nerves were through the roof. What if Hank as a whole was just an unimportant part of Connor’s life that his Android, his son, forgot? Hank wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with that knowledge. His hands began to shake but before he could turn around and run from the door, it opened completely and he did an unconscious step forward into the room.

There was a beat of silence, then an excited shout of “Hank!” and Hank smiled gratefully.

It was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if there's anything I could do to improve my writing or if you just want to say something about the story ^^


End file.
